Window to the Soul
by Lidsworth
Summary: Takaba brings down Asami's company. Years later, he reunites with a broken man. Multi-chapter


**AN: You're probably like, "When are you updating your other stories?", trust me, I'm almost done with Must Be the Nargles...just two more chapters! Anyway, I just wanted to write happy story for Akihito and Asami, I haven't had a happy one yet. Consider this a bittersweet one! Also, i'll be introducing Asami siblings=D**

**And on a side note, i've written so many stories where Takaba is the one being apologized to because Asami did something, but I haven't read where it's the other way around. So, I've decided to write my own.**

**Summary: Takaba brings down Asami's company. Years later, he reunites with a broken man. Multi-chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takaba woke in a sweat, his chest rising and falling violently as he forced himself up. He fought the shadows, fought their void touches. He was surrounded by nothingness; surrounded by sadness.

_Not surrounded by Asami_...he reminded himself as he slowly descended back onto his bed. These dreams had been frequent and recurring. For three years now, his mind replayed the scene like a broken record.

In the depths of his head, in his darkest moments, Takaba could remember it all.

The rain hitting his head, the bitter cold nipping at his nose as Asami frantically removed him from harms way despite harbouring an injury of his own.

He could still smell the blood on Asami. The scent of iron was potent and Takaba could recalled the salty taste of the substance due to the frost intensifying it so greatly.

Then those eyes, those gold eyes melted as they locked gazes with Takaba.

Truly, the eyes were the gateway to the soul, for Asami peered into Takaba's very being, dissecting each lie and cover up the young man brought with him that day.

All trust Asami harbored for the photographer dripped away with the rain, never to ascend again.

The light in Asami's eyes faded that night, and as they faded, Takaba felt the joy in his soul fading with them.

And at this memory, he woke up.

Time functioned only as an enemy, an enemy who bolstered the guilt Takaba bore, whom stretched it out until it became sore and raw. Never once since Takaba's betrayal of Asami had time done a thing for him other than allow him the long moments to elaborate on his decision and how wrong it was.

Yet the world said his decision was right. Who wouldn't want to crack a big-name criminal?

And out of all the people Asami's villainous tendencies had affected, did Takaba not have the utmost important right to bring the man down?

He was backed by his friends that he finally confessed his situation too, supported and encouraged by his editor, not to mention_The police department, tired of being lead by a corrupt leader, had stood behind him too.

But with the world on his side urging him to ascend against Asami, Takaba himself could not find the sense of what he was doing.

Despite whom and what Asami was, despite the malevolent and malicious things he'd bestowed upon others_Including Takbaba_He never wanted to set him up, never wanted to ruin him, never wanted to see the look of death in Asami's eyes.

He never wanted to believe Asami had loved him.

But his golden orbs said it all. They spoke the silent phrase, and since then, Takaba knew he made a mistake, and a personal one at that.

Fixing it was not an option.

Some reported that Asami had wriggled his way out of his clash with the law like the snake he was, thus, he returned to his main building in Tokyo.

But three days after the incident with Takaba, flames had consumed the tall structure, and any trace of Asami disappeared off the face of the earth. That included his notorious bodyguards as well.

His friends celebrated with him during that evening, they toasted to Takaba's freedom.

He celebrated with them too, and through the entire night, he'd worn a large smile across his face, flashing it at anyone whom he came into contact with.

But on the inside, despite those around him, despite his "freedom"...he felt more alone than ever, he felt empty and void.

To him, Asami was dead, therefore, so was his world.

No amount of partying or freedom would change that.

And since then, for three years straight, he lived the life of a dead man. He lived only to live.

Photography no longer guaranteed the thrill it had before and when he'd met Asami, it only guaranteed flashbacks and guilt.

He did it because they paid him to, other than that, he gained no pleasure from the art.

His thoughts swirled in his head, and he feared they would keep him alive until the peaking hours of the morning as they had before.

He considered the sleeping medication his shrink had prescribed for him, but it never did shit for him other than drugging him, and leaving him unbearably tired the next day_Not to mention grumpy.

He could try again to let the darkness consume him, try again to pray for a dreamless sleep where Asami's pain didn't guilt ride him.

Or he could take a stroll…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The wind howled through the trees, their ancient leaves whispered to one another as Takaba buried his hands deeply into his pockets and walked down long dirt path.

The cool fall air and the simplicity of the whispering trees soothed him greatly as he continued his lonely stride through the path less traveled. He could smell the thick odor of an impending storm, and decided he would need to cut his escape short if he wanted to avoid pneumonia.

As much as he enjoyed his time away from his cramped apartment and his overly joyous friends, he did not value his time in the hospital.

His lowered head bobbed as he walked a sturdy stride, allowing his instincts to guide him into the sleeping city.

Since Asami's death, the upper class in Tokyo had declined significantly. He was the top dog, and Takaba assumed their rapid declination resulted in rivalry for Asami's position. They most likely killed themselves off.

Therefore, with crime at a record low, walking through the streets of Tokyo at such an hour was no longer advised against.

He walked to the less crowded area of the city, the near vacant area. No longer was he going to sleep, his mind had put that idea behind him an hour ago.

His body wanted to be awake, yearned for a source of energy. Caffeine was his only option, and to his own selfish desire, was the only drug (other than Asami) that he craved.

And to his luck, his instincts took him to one.

He hesitated before the small Tea House, wherever he went, questions ensued. Like the company he followed, his name had it's fair share of spot light too, especially in the media.

He pulled his hoodie over his head and opened the door, he wanted to avoid all necessary conversation.

The scented wall of caffeine and tea associated with Tokyo Tea Shops broadsided him head on. Not many people resided inside of the house, only few occupied the circular tables and benches along the walls. He made to blend with this crowd.

He selected a random table, and to his dismay, it was seated right behind a loud doctor, who so rudely spoke on his phone.

Already, Takaba assumed he was a foreigner, unsure of how to act at such an hour. He ignored the doctor the best he could while the waitress came to take his order.

"Did you try listening to the other session_And of course their actions were operant, he chose to smash his sister's head_No, this was not any sort of disorder, i've tested this patient before, he's just a bad egg, damnit Dmitri, he doesn't need medication, he's just a bad kid who wants attention_No, i'm changing the subject now," thick and smooth, Takaba was mesmerized by the man's flawless English, not to mention, the absence of his accent.

He turned around quickly, and to his surprise, caught the stereotypical Japanese male white coat, which Takaba had caught sight of before, hung over the chair.

The waitress came back and gave Takaba his cup, and left shortly after.

Takaba began to drink, and again, became subjected to the doctors conversation.

"My brother? He was out again? Did you lock his cell Dmitri? of course not, why would you? _It's just protocol, nothing importan_t_He wasn't around matches when you found him, was he? He'll burn the place down_I know he says he won't_No, just because he was a businessman doesn't mean you can_He manipulated people for a living Dmitri!" Thunder erupted outside, and the occupants of the small shop looked to the window, including the doctor, "Damnit Dmitri, it's raining! Get the patients inside, and give my brother his dosages_Yes, fight him if you have to, he's a mental patient, you have the authorization_Don't argue! Just do it," the doctor stood abruptly, slamming his change on the table, but at the same time, flashing a kind look at the waitress who came to retrieve his money.

She smiled sheepishly as she came to collect the change.

"Extra?"she murmured.

"For the guy behind me," he turned towards Takaba and offered a smile, "he put up with my converstaion_Okay Dmitri, i'm…"

The instant the man turned around, Takaba could breath again.

That stare, the face, the hair_He looked like Asami, a mirror image of Asami.

The waitress scooped up his cup and money, alerting Takaba that his tab had been paid by the stranger sitting ahead of him.

The doctors coat remained on the seat, and a stiff Takaba made his way to the abandoned piece of attire.

The doctor was already halfway out of the door, but Takaba's shock prevented him from getting the older man's attention.

Instead he surveyed the white material, running his hands over the old fabric.

The doctor was outside now, his coat forgotten as his mind washed completely into his conversation.

A small piece of paper poked out of one of the pockets, and Takaba reached his hand into it, yelping when he felt something else within the depths of the white coat. Pulling out the card, he grabbed another object as well.

An injection.

Slowly, he placed it back into the pocket, then turned his attention to the card.

**_MD., PhD Ryuisuke Asami_**

**_CEO & President of Cry of Hope_**

**_Hospital Chain_**

**_Contact: rasami _**

**_Location Japan: St. Christopher's Asylum_**

Asami...the name tugged on Takaba's heart as he draped the large coat over his arms and made his way outside.

Asami had a brother? Had to be, because at second glance, the man's hair was almost completely gray, though he still maintained his young looks, that which were nearly identical to Asami's. But his eyes weren't nearly as gold as Asami's.

They were hazel almost.

So, this wasn't the Asami he wanted…but at least this Asami had a brother, a brother who was being held in a loony bin for his apparent love for matches.

Had Club Sion not burned to the ground. A sick feeling erupted in Takaba's gut.

If his theory was right, as weak as it may be, what kind of mental state had Takaba left Asami in? Had his betrayal done more than he thought it did? Could Asami have burned his own legacy to the ground, could he have tried to take his own life.

And if he had, would Takaba be able to live with himself had he figured out?

The thunder cracked outside, and cold drizzle began to pour. Finding the doctor wasn't hard, as his loud and boisterous voice had resounded through the air.

"Dammit! Where the hell_I must've left my coat_Dmitri, i'll call you back, it's raining, and I left my caot_What do you mean that's why I shouldn't walk out at night?! Shut up, you don't know anything-"

"Dr. Asa-Ryuisuke!" he bit his words, the name Asami was still too much to be spoken, the word carried more than just an identification.

The doctor turned around, his gaze locking on Takaba.

"Oh, my coat," he smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and made his way to Takaba. They looked so familiar, this man and Asami, so familiar that the sight of him smiling was unsettling.

Takaba looked away as he handed the man his coat, but not fast enough to catch the glimpse of gold on the man's ring finger.

A doctor, a normal doctor_this man was married and most likely had a family.

If only Asami had lived a normal life.

The rain began to pelt, and the fabric of Takaba's hoodie began to absorb the cool moisture.

"Come," the doctor offered as he gently grabbed Takaba's arm, "It's too cold for you to zone out like that, i've been asking you questions, you know. Hey, I'm a psychologist," he reassured the startled photographer, "My car isn't far from here_I can take you home-"

The fact that the man switched his language Japanese hadn't registered into Takaba's mind, his features had rendered the photographer speechless once again.

He looked like Asami_But not like Asami.

His hair wasn't as gray as Takaba had previously thought, rather a faded brown with a silver streak running down the middle. And not to mention, the rain had darkened it significantly.

His eyes were gentler than Asami's, yet his they bore the weight of a thousand years. Darkened by sleep deprivation, Takaba could visually trace the fading rings under the man's eyes as well.

"Kid, are you alright? This is the second time you've zoned out like that, do I need to lock you up in my asylum?" he joked sarcastically, only to receive a bewildered look from Takaba.

He cleared his throat, "The rain is getting harder, let's get you home."

"Heaters not working," he lied through his teeth in an attempt to prolong his time with this doctor, he needed to know more about him.

"Yeesh_It's gonna freeze over tonight," the rain continued to pound them as they stood there alone on the sidewalk, "Uh...do you mind spending the night at an asylum_Not as a patient I mean, don't take it the wrong way. I mean, i'd just hate for you to be at home with a broken heater, especially in weather like this…"

Takaba did not want to set himself up for disappointment. The only evidence that backed his Asami-theory was the doctor's last name and the mention of his sick brother whom apparently had an extreme obsession with matches.

But that was that.

"Um...um yeah," Takaba made up his mind. Even if Asami was in no way associated with this man, he believed there was a small sliver of hope.

He needed forgiveness, he needed to look into those eyes one last time and know that everything was okay.

"Let's get going then? Before we turn into ice cubes?" Takaba nodded and followed the man as he made to leave.

He pulled his coat on, and with the rain now pouring harder than before, a dark shadow cast behind the man.

Hands in pockets and structure stiff, Takaba felt as if he was walking in Asami's footsteps.

Yes, definitely, he would not pass this chance up, no matter how slim it may be.

This man looked too familiar to promise failure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So you probably weren't pleased with this due to the lack of Asami. But I wanted to kinda get a prologue/ Takaba's P.O.V out, and I didn't want to expose too much. So please stick with me! REVIEW REVIEW, if you follow, favorite, alert, anything REVIEW IN ADDITION TO IT! Please, I want your responses, I want to know you're reading my stories, so please,REVIEW! **

**This story will have three chapters in it, I've already planned them ahead_You'll love the ending! I've already planned them out, so updates should be frequent. "Here's to You Aki," will be updated soon as well. the other characters I mentioned will be further elaborated on later. Ryuiske belongs to Yamiga.**

**Also, if you've seen random "whom's" popping up where "who's" should have been, thank google docs, it auto corrects that for me, and screws everything up. **

**I hope you like this, please tell me if you do! No flames please! God bless!**


End file.
